Lo Que Queda De La Humanidad
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: Llegar con El Brazo Derecho parecía ser la salvación, pero al parecer no todo acabaría ahí. ¿Qué otras cosas tiene preparadas C.R.U.E.L para ellos? ¿Cuánto más deberán atravesar para estar finalmente en paz?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, esta es mi nueva historia con Maze Runner, ya vi la película y la ame por eso me inspire a escribir este fic que tendrá por lo menos, mas de 15 capítulos y espero que les guste. Estará dedicada a mi BFF Flor y a mis amigos Tomas y Augusto que me inspiraron y ayudaron.**_

 _ **Conoce a los personajes:**_

 __ _Aria:_ Pelo corto hasta los hombros, lacio y con mechas californianas. Ojos verdes oscuros, tiene 16 años y es algo enana. _Personalidad:_ Es amable, sincera, valiente, inteligente pero algo torpe. _Gustos:_ Le gusta correr porque la hace sentir libre.

 _ **Información confidencial:**_ _Es hermana mayor de Hanna por meses (NO DE SANGRE) trata de que no se meta en problemas aunque suele ser arrastrada por Hanna a romper las reglas. Es inmune a La Llamarada y perdió a sus padres cuando tenia 12 años. Se especializa en Armas De Fuego de todo tipo._

 _Hanna_ : Tiene 16 años, pelo largo de color negro con un mechón en color rojo, ojos celestes y es alta. _Personalidad:_ Es buena, no es paciente, es valiente, lista, veloz, hábil y sobretodo rebelde. _Gustos:_ No le gusta seguir las reglas y le gusta crear y seguir sus propias reglas.

 _ **Información confidencial:**_ _A veces le hace caso a Aria, tiene un hermano mayor por sangre (Logan), no tiene padres ya que los perdió a los 10 años y solo quedo ella y su hermano, tiene un trauma psicologico que solo su hermano conoce, no se sabe si es inmune por lo cual debe cuidarse de los Cranks. Se especializa en Cuchillos (navajas) y en el Arco y Flecha._

 _Logan:_ Tiene 20 años, pelo corto de color marrón, ojos de color azul oscuro, es alto y posee algunas cicatrices. _Personalidad:_ Es el líder del grupo de exploración que sale a conseguir provisiones, es sobrepotector, siempre esta de acuerdo con Aria cuando se trata de Hanna, es algo torpe, fastidioso y grosero cuando se enoja y siempre quiere tener la razón.

 _ **Información confidencial:**_ _No tiene padres, es el hermano de Hanna, no es inmune, cuando sus padres fallecieron él tuvo que hacerse cargo de Hanna y no disfruto de su infancia, es el único que sabe del trauma de su hermana y nunca le dijo a nadie que NO es inmune. Se especializa con todo tipo de armas y es muy rápido._

 ** _Como siempre, también estarán Thomas, Newt, Minho y Teresa. Además de Jorge y Sarten ya que la historia se basara en la película cuando todos van en la camioneta en busca de El Brazo Derecho._**

 ** _Espero les gusten los personajes, mañana... el prólogo de la historia._**

 ** _MILES DE BESOOOS_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola he aqui el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic que, como saben no sera Newtmas o Dylmas, pero si aman esas parejas pueden leer You Are My Guardian y pronto Behind The Scenes que sera un fic Dylmas que pronto subire. En fin, espero que les guste Lo Que Queda De La Humanidad.**_

 **Prólogo:** _El Inicio_

 _Aún puedo recordar todo..._

 _La gente gritando, llorando la muerte de sus familiares mas queridos, todo por culpa de La Llamarada. La enfermedad les quitó lo más preciado, y a mí y a mi hermano también nos lo quito. Me llamo Hanna, y esta historia que les contare se trata del inicio de todo esto. Chicago era una ciudad hermosa y muy poblada, mi vida era igual de hermosa, levantarse, recibir un beso de mamá y papá, ir a la escuela y al volver encontrar la cena lista. Tenia una vida a la cual no le faltaba nada, pero la felicidad no siempre es eterna. El calentamiento de la tierra probocó a lo que luego llamaron Las Llamaras Solares, miles de vidas perdidas y otras salvada bajo la tierra, ya que muchos se escondieron en la parte subterranea de la ciudad para salvarse del calor. Lo que siguio fue aún peor, un virus llamado La Llamarada que afecta el cerebro hasta que pierdes todo rastro de cordura que posees, cuando pensamos que todo estaba seguro, nos equivocabamos._

 _Segun decian, la nueva generación podia ser inmune o no al virus, pero nadie sabia quien era y quien no. Mis padres no lo eran... Era un 10 de septiembre, el calor no se habia evaporado aún después del tiempo que paso y aún se sentia en el ambiente, mi hermano y yo estabamos afuera de la casa cuando oimos unos gritos desaforados de adentro de ella. Corrimos y entramos a la casa, no habia nadie en la sala ni en la cocina, pero los gritos volvieron y provenian de la planta alta, así que solo, subimos. Entramos al cuarto de mis padres y ahí estaban los dos, mi madre en el suelo arrodillada agarrandose la cabeza con fuerza y mi padre golpeando con sus puños llenos de sangre las paredes. Un ruido por parte de mi hermano llamo la atención de ambos, sus ojos inyectados de sangre posados en nosotros me causaron un escalofrio que llego hasta mi columna vertebral._

 _A partir de eso, todo paso muy rápido..._

 _Mi madre se abalanzo hacia nosotros al igual que mi padre, mi hermano atino a cerrar la puerta en la cara de ambos mientras escuchabamos sus gritos de incoherencia del otro lado y golpeaban la puerta con rabia y furia y arañando con sus uñas en el proceso. Decidimos dejarlos encerrados allí hasta que se pasara, día y noche los oiamos gritar, oiamos cosas golpeando contra la pared y más gritos. Pero solo una noche, todo quedo en silencio. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de ellos y nada se oia del otro lado, solo solencio, el silencio que no se habia oido desde hacia varios dias. Mi hermano abrió suavemente la puerta y ahí estaban, o mś bien ahí estaba._

 _Mi padre estaba en el suelo, no vi mucho ya que mi hermano me lo impido pero lo poco que vi me horrorizo, él estaba tirado panza arriba todo rasguñado en la cara y sangrando, la ropa desmarañada y varias partes de él estaban mordidas o rasguñadas. A un costado estaba mi madre sentada en la cama llorando, mi hermano llamo su atención y ella levanto la vista, sus ojos ya no eran cono los de aquel día, ahora eran sus ojos nuevamente. Nos miro a ambos y de repente se arranco los ojos frentea nosotros._

 _Inconcientemente comenze a gritar y mi hermano se acerco a abrazarme y me saco del cuarto, nos quedamos en el pasillo mientras él me consolaba hasta que no aguat más y también rompio en llanto, nuestros padres ya no estaban. La luz del nuevo día se avecinaba por las ventanas de la casa, ambos nos incorporamos del suelo y bajamos las escaleras, preparamos un par de mochilas con provisiones y algunos cuchillos de cocina y decidimos irnos._

 _Salimos a la calle, donde varias personas se encontraban en la misma situación que nosotros, o aun peor, todos nos miraban pero al vernos igual que ellos se aliviaban, debian haber pasado varios momentos horribles. Llegamos al centro de la ciudad donde varias personas estaban instaladas en las calles, niños pequeños, adultos mayores todo tipo de gente en medio de la calle._

 _Nos paramos en seco al oir una larma sonar en cada rincón de las calles, la gente se escondia en los interiores de los edificios, pero ni mi hermano ni yo sabiamos que pasaba, hasta que varias personas empezron a correr y a gritar en medio de las calles y las veredas y detras de ellas unas cosas raras los seguian, todos demacrados, sangrando por los ojos y las bocas, lastimados, rasguñados, con uñas afiladas. Mi hermano y yo no sabiamos que hacer y cuando me di cuenta tenia a una de esas cosas sobre mi y otra sobre mi hermano que, al igual que yo, forcejeaba con esa cosa._

 _Dos disparon tronaron en el aire y de pronto esa cosa dejo de forcejear conmigo y cayo a mi lado ya muerto al igual que el que estaba peleando con mi hermano. Alguien extendio su mano y me ayudo a incorporarme, era una mujer de cabello marrón ondulado, algo sucia con un jean y un sueter en color crema algo manchado por la sangre de esas cosas. En su mano derecha, sostenia un arma._

 _-Vamonos ahora de aquí, vengan conmigo- Nos dijo_

 _Yo no lo pense ni por un minuto y arrastre a mi hermano hasta la camioneta a la cual la extraña sin pensarlo llevandose por delante a varios de esas cosas y matandolos enseguida, conducio por un rato sin decir nada solo pegandonos una ojeada de vez en cuando algo preocupada y acelerando cada vez más, parecia apurada por llegar a donde sea que se dirigiera. Nos llevo a las afueras de la ciudad, el desierto y cerca de las montañas freno la camioneta, bajo del vehiculo y nos hizo una seña para que la siguieramos._

 _Una puerta de metal se encontraba frente a nosotros, la mujer coloco una contraseña y las puertas se abrieron haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, cuando al fin se abrio lo suficiente pude ver con claridad y mi hermano también ya que tenia los ojos muy abiertos. Habia casas enormes, pequeños mercaditos, pasto, flores y árboles pero sobre todo habia más gente de la que habiamos visto en meses y años o hace unos minutos. La mujer se adelanto y se paro frente a nosotros mirandonos de arriba a abajo para luego mover su cabeza en gesto de_ siganme _así que eso hicimos._

 _Nos llevo a una carpa donde habia una camilla y varios medicamentos, nos pidio que nos sentaramos mientras que ella mezclaba un par de cosas que luego nos inyecto en una de las venas de cada uno al igual que curo nuestras heridas y las desinfecto rapidamente mientras miraba nuestros ojos cada rato. Cuando termino nos dijo que no refrescaramos y nos dio ropa nueva luego nos llevo a un comedor donde habia miles de personas almorzando, una niña de mi edad se acerco a mi y me saludo diciendome que se llamaba Aria yo solo le sonrei y ella se retiro a pedido de la mujer. la mire y no me contuve más._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?- Le pregunte_

 _-Bienvenidos a la resistencia- Nos dijo_

 _-¿Resistencia?- Le pregunto mi hermano_

 _-Así es, bienvenidos a El Brazo Derecho-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola he regresado con otro capítulo de What Remains Of Humanity, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo narrado por Hanna, ya en este capítulo habrán transcurrido varios años desde entonces, para resumir, CRUEL se creó y un par de años después surge la primer película. Disfrútenlo y cualquier duda dejen un review.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _Han transcurrido 7 años desde que el mundo se vino abajo, la gente devastada por La Llamarada aún sigue en la calle esperando una cura mientras que otros ya están casi en el final. En el transcurso de estos años, los sobrevivientes del gobierno y varias personas más han creado CRUEL (Catástrofe y Ruina Universal Experimento Letal) donde nos aseguran que están buscando la cura a la enfermedad, cosa que ya nadie cree que sea posible encontrar._

 _Poco tiempo después salió a la luz el nombre de la resistencia en contra de CRUEL que, como ya saben, es El Brazo Derecho. Esta resistencia ha bombardeado a los cuarteles de CRUEL y ha salvado a varios jóvenes, ninguno lindo si me preguntan. Y así llegamos al día de hoy._

…

-Suerte que tenía un vehículo- Dijo Sartén

Jorge había conseguido la dirección de donde se ocultaba El Brazo Derecho y allí se dirigían ahora. La resistencia se encontraba en las montañas, se irían al día siguiente así que debían llegar antes del amanecer y tener cuidado de los _Cranks_. Llegaron a un punto en que no podían seguir adelante ya que había una enorme puerta de metal en el puente de la montaña, Jorge paro la camioneta y todos bajaron de ella.

-Genial, hasta aquí llegamos- Dijo Minho –Vámonos antes de que seamos comida de esas cosas-

-Esperen!- Dijo Jorge –Tiene que haber una forma de pasar la entrada-

Un ruido llamo la atención de todos haciendo que voltearan hacia la camioneta. Seis Cranks estaban destruyendo el vehículo, estaban muy concentrados hasta que los vieron a ellos. Emitieron un espantoso gruñido y se abalanzaron hacia ellos quienes cayeron en el piso con los Cranks sobre ellos, forcejeaban pero eran demasiado fuertes además de poseer unas uñas afiladas.

Un par de disparos se oyeron en el aire y los Cranks cayeron rendidos en al piso. Una mujer con cabello marrón los ayudo a incorporarse junto con otro chico de unos veinte años.

-¿Están todos bien?- Pregunto el chico

-Sí, eso creo- Le dijo Newt tocando su brazo que estaba rasguñado y sangraba, al igual que Thomas y Minho.

-Hay que curarlos rápido, llevémoslos a la enfermería de la resistencia- Dijo la mujer.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron dejando ver el lugar, gente yendo para todos lados con armas, otros ayudando con las provisiones y algunos practicando con armas y cuchillos.

-Logan, llama a Hanna y a Aria y ve a terminar de entrenar a tus chicos. Parecen un poco perdidos- Dijo la mujer mirando a los que estaban entrenando.

El joven le hizo caso mientras que ella los llevo a una carpa para curarlos.

-Me llamo Mary, era parte de CRUEL, extiende tu brazo- Le dijo a Thomas para luego inyectarle una mezcla que había hecho para evitar la transformación.

-Ahora dame tu brazo- Le dijo a Newt y luego fue con Minho para terminar.

-Toc toc- Dijo una chica en la entrada de la carpa.

-Pasa Aria, necesito que me ayudes a curarlos y desinfectar sus heridas- Dijo Mary

-Hola, hola- Dijo otra chica de cabello negro entrando a la carpa.

-Hanna, hola puedes atenderlo a él- Le dijo señalando a Newt mientras que Aria iba con Thomas.

-Hola me llamo Aria- Le dijo a Thomas sentándose enfrente de él y colocando a su lado alcohol, algodón y otras cosas para desinfectarle la herida.

-Soy Thomas- Dijo mirando a la chica mientras colocaba el alcohol en el algodón.

-No te va a doler, pero si ardera- Dijo y acto seguido coloco el algodón sobre la herida causando que Thomas se estremeciera y se moviera incómodo. –Te lo dije- Le dijo Aria riéndose un poco haciendo que Thomas también riera.

-Hola soy Hanna- Dijo la chica acercándose a Newt y llevando consigo las cosas para curar su herida –Veo que tú eres el que sufrió más- Le dijo mirando la herida en su brazo.

-Newt- Le dijo y ella lo miro –Si hubieras visto sus uñas entenderías-

-Los he visto, no sería nada nuevo que te hubieran rasguñado la cara- Dijo colocando el desinfectante y un poco de alcohol en el algodón. –Ardera-

-Que honesta- Le dijo Newt sonriendo.

-Oye, si te mintiera me odiarías. Quédate quieto- Acto seguido coloco el algodón en el brazo de Newt, quien trato de disimular que le ardía.

-No tienes que fingir, sé que arde y duele- Le dijo Hanna haciendo que Newt sonriera –Lo que sigue no te dolerá, lo juro-

-¿Lo que sigue?- Dijo Newt algo preocupado.

-Tengo que coser la herida, no dolerá-

-Está bien- Hanna tomo una aguja e hilo, se colocó a un costado de él y levantando un poco más la manga de su remera y comenzando a coser la herida. Newt mientras la miraba hasta que un pequeño color rosado apareció en sus mejillas cuando ella lo miro.

-Muy bien chicas ya pueden retirarse- Dijo Mary –Estos jóvenes deben ir a refrescarse un poco y a cambiarse-

Aria estaba por retirarse cuando Thomas la tomo de la muñeca haciendo que esta volteara a verlo.

-¿Thomas? ¿Pasa algo?- Le dijo ella

-Ahhh… Te veré de nuevo ¿cierto?-

-Claro estúpido la resistencia no es tan grande, además soy parte del equipo de enfermería- Dijo la chica riendo un poco al igual que Thomas que la dejo irse.

Hanna la estaba esperando en la entrada de la carpa pero no se dio cuenta cuando se acercó ya que su vista estaba en Newt que también la estaba mirando, ambos con una sonrisa boba.

Ambas salieron de la carpa.

-Creo que alguien se enamoró- Le dijo Aria a Hanna

-¿Yo? ¿Y tú? Thomas te pregunto si volvería a verte, a alguien le gustas Aria-

-Cállate- Ambas comenzaron a reírse y se alejaron rumbo al comedor.

…

-No crean que no vi como las miraban- Le dijo Mary a Newt y a Thomas mientras les entregaba una nueva muda de ropa para que se cambiaran.

-Solo nos cayeron bien- Dijo Thomas

-Sí, son buenas chicas, me cayó bien Hanna- Dijo Newt

-Y a mí Aria, es muy bonita- Dijo Thomas

-Claro, cámbiense y vallan al comedor a cenar- Dijo Mary

Ambos se cambiaron y se dirigieron al comedor siguiendo las indicaciones que les había dicho Mary para poder llegar. Allí se encontraron con Minho, Jorge, Aris y Sartén que ya estaban cenando o más bien devorando la comida que les servían mientras hablaban con otros jóvenes.

-Solo sabemos que están buscando una cura, pero aun no la han encontrado- Dijo un chico de tés morena.

Tomaron asiento a cada lado de Minho mientras escuchaban al joven decir que varios habían muerto por culpa de CRUEL cuando atacaron la resistencia además de comentar que seguro jamás encontrarían una cura para el virus y que ahí había tanto _Munis_ como los _NO Inmunes_ , que eran llevados a la zona de cuarentena cuando comenzaban a actuar raro.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Aria sentándose al lado de Thomas y hablando más bajo para que solo él la escuchara -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien gracias-

-Hola hermanita- Dijo Logan cuando Hanna se sentó al lado de Newt

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas Newt?- Le pregunto

-Bien, gracias Hanna-

-¿Son hermanos?- Pregunto Sartén

-Así es, tuvimos tiempos difíciles hasta que Mary nos salvó y trajo aquí- Dijo Logan

Todos los miraron desconcertados y Hanna y Logan intercambiaron miradas hasta que ella tomo la iniciativa.

-Verán, todo comenzó hace 7 años para ser precisa. Las llamaradas afectaron la tierra y nosotros sobrevivimos ocultándonos, como muchas personas, bajo tierra. Al poco tiempo apareció el virus pero nadie aviso nada así que no sabíamos nada sobre el virus. Nuestros padres actuaban extraño y los encerramos en su habitación hasta que un día solo se detuvieron y decidimos subir. Fue aterrador, mi padre estaba sangrando por todos lados y mi madre se arrancó los ojos. Fue… fue algo…- No pudo terminar porque los sollozos ahogaron sus palabras.

Todos se quedaron en shock asimilando lo que Hanna acababa de decirles. Aria se paró de su asiento y se la llevo del comedor, mientras los demás veían la escena.

…

La noche llego al fin y nadie había visto a las dos chicas en todo el día. Cada uno tenía su habitación y la resistencia tenía un horario algo estricto así que ya debían irse a dormir.

Un llanto llamo la atención de Thomas quien justo pasaba por la habitación de Aria. Toco la puerta pero nadie contesto así que decidió entrar al cuarto de la joven, Aria estaba sentada en la cama tapando su rostro con ambas manos y sollozando.

-Aria ¿Estas bien?-

La joven levanto la vista, tenía los ojos cristalinos y su rostro rojo.

-¿Thomas? No te oí entrar-

-Te oí llorar y toque la puerta, pero como nadie contesto entre, yo solo…- Thomas no pudo continuar la frase porque Aria se paró y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras seguía llorando. Luego de un rato se separaron.

-Lo siento- Dijo Aria algo tímida por su reacción.

-No hay problema Aria, pero ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Hanna se quedó muy mal por contarles lo que paso con sus padres, y verla mal a ella me afecta también a mí ya que yo, al igual que ella, perdí a mis padres por la llamarada- Dijo calmándose un poco

-Eso es tierno, eres como su hermana. ¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Te quedarías hasta que me duerma?- Le pregunto Aria y él asintió.

…

-¿Hanna?- Mientras Newt se dirigía a su habitación se encontró con Hanna sentada en el pasto con la espalda apoyada contra una piedra.

-Hola- Dijo ella sin voltear a verlo

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien- Dijo la chica no muy convencida –Solo que, al recordar esa imagen. Yo gritando, mi hermano tapándome los ojos y consolándome y a mi madre sangrando por los ojos. Es como si me hubiera quedado traumada con esa imagen-

-Lamento mucho eso- Le dijo Newt. Hanna lo miro con una sonrisa sincera.

-Mejor ve a descansar Newt, hoy tuvieron un día de locos- Le dijo Hanna haciéndolo reír.

-¿Tú no vienes?-

-No, me quedare para despejar mi mente, pero ve yo estaré bien-

Hanna cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, unos segundos después sintió a alguien sentarse al lado de ella. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Newt en la misma posición que ella.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo riendo

-Me quedare contigo, no estoy tan cansado. Además, me hará bien despejar mi mente también-

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron en silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! A pedido de mi amiga Flor y mi nueva amiga MakeUpSmile, que amo sus fics, he regresado con otro capítulo y ya que MakeUpSmile y mi BFF se identifican tanto con Aria, este capítulo será especialmente para ellas y para las amantes de Hanna y Newt también, solo que las cosas darán un giro inesperado…**_

 **Chapter 2**

Ha pasado un día desde que llegaron a la resistencia. No es mucho pero todos hicieron nuevos amigos y sus lazos se iban fortaleciendo en especial los que eran entre Thomas y Aria al igual que Newt con Hanna.

Era el segundo día en la resistencia, habían aprendido que el lugar tenía una rutina, levantarse 07:30 o 08:00, bañarse y cambiarse, desayunar e ir cada uno a sus actividades.

Pero al no estar nuevamente acostumbrados, les costaba ponerse al día.

Un peso se depositó sobre la cama de Thomas, pero ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo, no hasta que alguien tiro encima de él una muda de ropa.

-Thomas Despierta!- Grito una chica

Thomas abrió los ojos y cuando su vista se acentuó diviso a Aria sentada a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto

-Minho me dijo que te falta practica con las armas, así que se me ocurrió…- Dijo alcanzándole el resto de las cosas- … que fuéramos a practicar todo el día-

-¿Todo el día?- La chica solo asintió

-Andando- Dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo -20…19…18- Aria empezó a contar dándole por sentado a Thomas que para cuando ella terminara debía estar listo.

…

Newt se encontraba con Sartén ayudando a Mary con un par de provisiones. En un momento levanto su vista y diviso a Hanna saliendo de su carpa con una mochila y un arco en la mano derecha.

-Va a practicar- Le dijo Mary al notar el desconcierto de Newt

-¿A dónde?-

-Hay un bosque que es parte de la resistencia, allí se adentra y hasta la cena no la volverás a ver- Termino Mary

Cuando concluyo con lo que estaba haciendo, se adentró en el bosque en busca de Hanna, la busco por todos lados hasta incluso comenzó a caminar en círculos. Hasta que la encontró.

Allí estaba sentada con la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol comiendo una manzana y a su lado estaba una mochila y una bolsa con flechas.

-¿Eres buena?- Le pregunto Newt llamando la atención de la joven

-Quiero creer que sí, tu dímelo- Dijo levantándose del pasto y tomando el arco al mismo tiempo que una de las flechas. Frente a ella había un blanco dibujado en el tronco de un árbol, se colocó en posición y disparo dando justo en el blanco.

-Wow, si lo eres-

-Gracias Newt-

-Podrías enseñarme pero con armas o cuchillos-

-Claro, ven conozco un buen lugar de practica- Dijo Hanna tomando sus cosas

…

-Eres un desastre- Se reía Aria de Thomas mientras caminaban por el bosque.

-No seas mala, creí que éramos amigos-

-Lo somos pero los buenos amigos son sinceros, mejor descansemos- Dijo la joven sentándose en el pasto seguida por Thomas.

-¿Así que no recuerdas nada?- Dijo de repente ella

-No-

-Sabes, hay veces que desearía no recordar las cosas por las que tuve que pasar-

-Te arrepentirías, créeme Aria- Le dijo Thomas –Yo lo hago-

-Es imposible, no podías saber que te borrarían la memoria-

-No, pero me arrepiento de haber trabajado para CRUEL y dejarme llevar pensando que estaba bien lo que hacíamos para salvar a la humanidad cuando en realidad estábamos matando más de a los que salvábamos-

-Aun no es tarde para arrepentirse Thomas- Le dijo Aria tomando su mano –Como amigos, yo estaré contigo-

-Gracias Aria-

-Mejor sigamos practicando, vamos- Dijo parándose y ayudando a Thomas

…

La tarde cayó rápido, el sol estaba por esfumarse del cielo y el color azul de la noche empezaba a inundarlo junto con las estrellas. El calor quedaba atrás y el frio se abría paso por cada rincón de la resistencia. Thomas, Aria, Newt y Hanna habían regresado antes de que esto pasara y se encontraban junto a los demás comiendo y tomando algo y por un momento olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Las risas ahuyentaban el temor que una vez estuvo presente en sus vidas.

Una vez a la semana hacían una fogata para que todos despejaran sus mentes, y esa noche hicieron una gran fogata la cual fue rodeada por todos los habitantes de la resistencia para contar anécdotas de sus vidas anteriores o para reírse un poco.

Pero todo cambio en un segundo…

Las paredes de la resistencia retumbaron provocando un estruendo que se esparció por todo el recinto haciendo que los presentes se sobresaltaran y prepararan ante cualquier cosa.

La entrada de El Brazo Derecho se destruyó, cuando el humo se disipo dejo ver a tres figuras femeninas avanzando.

-¿Teresa?- Dijo Thomas cuando la diviso, ella junto a tres jóvenes más se acercaron a ellos pero algo en su mirada le decía a Thomas que debía tener miedo de lo que siguiera ahora.

Mientras los demás peleaban con las otras chicas, dos que acompañaban a Teresa inmovilizaron a Thomas.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!- Le dijo Thomas intentando zafarse del agarre

-Debemos hacerlo, todo es tu culpa- Le dijo Teresa

-Ya suéltalo- Dijo una voz femenina sosteniendo un arma que apuntaba a la cabeza de Teresa

-Aria, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le dijo Thomas

-Si te metes con mi amigo también te metes conmigo- Dijo poniéndose enfrente de Teresa sin bajar la guardia

Sin previo aviso, Teresa comenzó a forcejear con Aria para quitarle el arma. Varios disparos se oyeron en el aire, pero no duro mucho más. Teresa soltó el arma dejando una mano sobre ella, tomo de su cintura un cuchillo y corto un poco la muñeca de Aria haciendo que la joven soltara del todo el arma quedando en la mano de Teresa.

Aria cayó al piso arrodillada sosteniendo con su mano sana la muñeca que comenzaba a sangrar, y aunque el corte no era profundo, dolía.

-Amárrenla a ella también- Les ordeno Teresa a las otras dos chicas

-¿La colocamos con Thomas?- Dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro con mechones en violeta algo ondulado.

-Si Spencer, pero atenla mejor para que no se suelte- Le ordeno Teresa a la chica quien obedeció sin tenerle piedad a Aria, quien seguía desangrándose.

-¿La conoces?- Dijo Aria en un momento de lucidez

-Si-

-¿Por qué hace esto?- Volvió a preguntarle con la respiración entrecortada

-No lo sé Aria, no lo sé- Le dijo Thomas

De pronto el mundo de Aria se desvaneció.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**He regresado con el tercer capítulo de What Remains Of Humanity, a pedido de mi amiga que pronto entrara en este mundo. En fin, espero les guste, la idea tendrá algo de The Hunger Games pero será distinta lo juro.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _El universo de TMR y THG son parte de sus autores, yo solo soy dueña de Aria, Hanna, y el resto de los personajes e historia._

 **Chapter 3**

-¿La conoces?- Dijo Aria en un momento de lucidez

-Si- Le dijo Thomas

-¿Por qué hace esto?- Volvió a preguntarle con la respiración entrecortada

-No lo sé Aria, no lo sé- Le dijo Thomas agitado

De pronto el mundo de Aria se desvaneció…

…

Despertó. Sabía que había despertado. Su vista de acostumbro a la luz del sol que pegaba en sus ojos, el calor era evidente. Estaba transpirando y el aire era pesado. Su muñeca estaba limpia como si la hubieran desinfectado, pero el corte estaba aún ahí. Se levantó y recorrió todo el lugar, arboles, pasto, naturaleza, estaba en una isla, escuchaba el ruido del agua, de seguro estaba cerca de la orilla.

Se dirigió a la orilla, la arena entraba en sus zapatillas, y ¿desde cuándo usaba ese traje? Se estaba calcinando, era un traje que parecía de goma. Se olvidó de eso.

Se acercó al agua para refrescarse, pero no era suficiente así que se metió al agua. Era cristalina. Pero cuando miro bien encontró algo que capto su atención, así que se acercó.

Era una bolsa de plástico, dentro de ella había una mochila y armas, así que decidió sacarla a la superficie.

Llego a la arena y abrió la mochila, había armas de fuego, cuchillos, botellas para poner agua, una campera y muchas cosas más. Una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la isla, y al no saber qué hacer su primer instinto fue correr a refugiarse.

Se adentró en la isla y se escondió entre las plantas. Escuchaba que alguien se acercaba, oía sus pasos, así que se preparó. Tomo una de las armas, respiro hondo y exhaló y luego salto de entre las plantas con el arma al frente.

-¡Quieto!- Grito

-¿Aria?- La voz la conocía

-¿Newt? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Aria bajando la guardia y abrazándolo, eran amigos ya que ambos querían proteger a Hanna

-No lo sé, desperté y encontré a mi lado un par de provisiones y comencé a recorrer el lugar

-¿Crees que… los demás estén aquí?- Pregunto Aria tomando su mochila y colocándosela en el hombro

-Puede ser, mejor asegurémonos-

…

Del otro lado de la isla, Thomas despertó sin saber dónde se encontraba, y al ver donde estaba supo que era obra de Cruel. A su lado encontró una mochila con provisiones y una nota que decía:

 _¨Tu eres el verdadero líder Thomas. Confían en ti, sálvalos. Si puedes.¨_

Unas pisadas lo sacaron de su estupefacta situación, guardo la nota rápidamente, colocó la mochila en su hombro y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo Thomas

-¿Thomas?- Era la voz de una chica

-Hanna, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo abrazándola, la quería como una hermana, como a Chuck por lo que como a él no lo pudo salvar le dijo a ella que le haría honor protegiéndola.

-Me estoy muriendo de calor- Le dijo Hanna –Veo que tú también encontraste una mochila con cosas-

-Sí, aunque a diferencia tuya mis armas son cuchillos y la tuya es un… arco y las flechas- Le dijo Thomas

-Sí, habría que buscar a los demás- Le dijo ella

-¿Crees que estén aquí también?-

-Pues, supongo que si Cruel te mando a ti, a los demás también- Dijo ella

-Y ¿Aria? ¿Crees que ella este…?-

-¿Quién? ¿Thomas de quien hablas?- Le pregunto Hanna

-De Aria, tú amiga, la joven con la que dices que son hermanas-

-Thomas, enserio no se de quien hablas- Dijo la chica riendo un poco –Vamos, hay que buscar a tus amigos-

Hanna comenzó a avanzar mientras Thomas la miraba atónito sin entender nada. Caminaron por horas y el calor hacia que perdieran la cordura-literalmente- la noche comenzaba a caer pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder hasta encontrar al resto.

Hasta que Hanna vio la luz de una fogata a un par de pasos de ellos.

-¿Chicos?- Dijo Hanna

-Hanna- Le respondió Newt quien se acercó a abrazarla -¿Estas bien? ¿Estás sola?-

-No, encontré a Thomas en el camino- Dijo sin soltarlo

-¡Aria!- Grito Thomas cuando vio a la joven sentada junto al fuego

-¡Thomas!- La chica lo abrazo

Newt soltó a Hanna y se quedaron mirando, Thomas y Aria se separaron también.

-Gracias Tommy, la protegiste como prometiste- Dijo el rubio

Hanna se dio vuelta y le susurro a Thomas un _gracias_.

-Hanna- Dijo Aria llamando su atención –Me alegro que estés bien-

-Gracias pero, ¿Te conozco?- Dijo Hanna

-Si Hanna, soy… como tu hermana- Dijo y miro a Thomas buscando alguna respuesta en su rostro

Thomas la tomo de los hombros y la alejo un poco de Hanna.

-Hable con ella antes, no sé porque pero no te recuerda, ya lo intente- Le susurro a Aria

-Pero, ¿Có… cómo no me va a recordar?- Le pregunto Aria comenzando a llorar

-De seguro fue obra de Cruel, Aria. Ya lo averiguaremos y veremos cómo ayudarla-

-Thomas- Lo llamo Hanna –Tienen que saber algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- Le dijo Aria

-Ehh… no… no recuerdo mucho pero… lo único que sé es que Cruel nos mandó aquí. Antes de desmayarme escuche que… una mujer dijo que no saldríamos hasta que… acabáramos con todos. ¿Alguno sabe qué quiso decir?-

-¿Con _todos_?- Repitió Newt, Hanna asintió.

-Habrá que averiguarlo, por ahora descansemos y hagamos turnos para controlar. Lo que sea con lo que debamos enfrentarnos, siento que no será con osos de peluche- Dijo Aria

-Buena idea- Dijo Thomas –Tomaré el primer turno si quieren- Todos asintieron

Al poco tiempo, Hanna, Newt y Aria estaban profundamente dormidos y Thomas hacia guardia, aunque cada tanto cabeceaba por el sueño. El siguiente turno fue de Newt, luego le siguió Aria y por último Hanna. Rotaron de esa forma por lo menos dos veces más hasta que amaneció.

-De acuerdo, faltan Minho, Sartén, Aris, Jorge, si es que a él también lo mandaron aquí, y creo que nadie más- Dijo Hanna recordando a quienes debían buscar

-Te olvidas de Teresa- Dijo Thomas-

-¿Enserio?- Le pregunto Aria – ¿A ella también?, ¿después de cómo te trato y lo que me hizo? Yo no la buscare- Dijo Aria mirando su muñeca

-Bien- Dijo Newt –Todos buscaremos a todos, si encontramos a Teresa, veamos cómo nos recibe-

-De seguro no será con un abrazo- Dijo Aria

-Okey, andando- Dijo Hanna levantándose –Solo nos detendremos si es necesario y para descansar-

Comenzaron a recorrer toda la isla, no había rastros de ninguno de los demás. Caminaban por un pequeño sendero que habían encontrado, hasta que Aria cayó por un pequeño barranco.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto desde arriba Hanna

-Si- Le grito –Al menos se sigue preocupando por mí- Dijo para sí misma

-¿Te ayudo?- Era una voz masculina pero parecía proveniente de un chico de 15 años. Levanto su vista encontrándose con Aris.

-Al fin te encontramos- Le dijo tomando su mano e incorporándose

-¡Aris!- Grito Hanna cuando ambos ya estaban arriba con ellos

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Aria mirando a ambos

-Sigamos, aun nos faltan tres más- Dijo Thomas

-Vi a Minho corriendo en dirección a el mar, lo llame pero no me escucho, supongo- Dijo Aris

-Entonces vamos- Dijo Newt

Todos de dirigieron a la costa y como dijo Aris, ahí estaba Minho sentado en una roca cerca de la arena y con un cuchillo le daba forma de lanza a una rama.

-¡Minho!- Grito Aria

Pero no reaccionó.

-Acerquémonos- Dijo Thomas

-No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea- Le dijo Hanna

Pero Thomas no le hizo caso, todos se acercaron al asiático.

-Minho- Lo llamo Thomas

Esta vez el joven levanto la cabeza. Recorrió con su vista a cada uno y se detuvo en Thomas. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él.

Para empujarlo.

-Hey! ¡Minho! ¿Qué haces?- Le dijo Newt

Pero Minho no le hizo caso, tomo el cuchillo y se abalanzo a Thomas con intención de lastimarlo.

-¡Minho!- Gritaron todos tratando de separarlo de Thomas

-Minho es Thomas- Le dijo Newt

-Lo sé- Dijo el asiático – Y por eso debo matarlo- Dijo intentando atacarlo de nuevo, pero no alcanzo. Todos salieron corriendo adentrándose nuevamente en la isla mientras Minho los seguía, hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Dijo Thomas intentando recuperar el aire

-Eso quisiera saber- Dijo Newt

-Sera por eso que me ignoro cuando lo llame- Todos levantaron la vista mirando a Aris

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunto Thomas

-Thomas no te das cuenta…- Dijo Hanna -…Minho no te recuerda-

-O al menos, no de buena manera- Dijo Aria


	6. Chapter 6

_**He regresado con otro capítulo de What Remains Of Humanity, quiero dedicar este capítulo a una amiga mía que inspiró este fic, Florencia Florentín. También aprovecho para decirles que la historia también está en Wattpad como todas.**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni el universo de TMR ni el de THG son de mi propiedad, solo me baso para este fic._

 **Chapter 6**

Definitivamente las chicas tenían razón él no podía recordarlo.

-Tal vez debamos descansar- Dijo Aris rompiendo el silencio. Todos asintieron y Thomas volvió a tomar el primer turno para vigilar, más ahora sabiendo que Minho estaba en su contra.

-Será mejor que te cambie, debes descansar Thomas- Le dijo Aria acercándose a él

-Sí, aunque no creo poder pegar un ojo después de que Minho intentara matarme- Le dijo Thomas -Además podría lastimarte si solo tú te quedas despierta-

-Como si fuera tan indefensa Thomas- Le respondió Aria

-Bien Aria, pero me quedare aquí por si acaso- Le dijo Thomas recostándose en el tronco de una palmera.

Al rato Thomas se había quedado dormido, todo estaba tranquilo, incluso él. De vez en cuando Aria cabeceaba pero intentaba mantenerse despierta, aunque no tardó mucho en rendirse ante la tentación de cerrar los ojos. Poco tiempo después sintió que alguien la movía para despertarla, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hanna, aunque no solo ella estaba despierta sino todos.

-Hey ¿Descansaste?- Le pregunto la rubia

-Algo, lo lamento debí hacer guardia- Dijo Aria algo apenada

-Tranquila no pasó nada- Le dijo Aris

-¿Y Thomas?- Pregunto Aria sin evitarlo

-Pues si te mueves mucho se va a golpear- Le respondió Newt

-¿A qué te refie…? Ohh- No pudo terminar de preguntar cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Saben, creo que iré a cazar algo para desayunar- Dijo Hanna levantándose

-Te acompaño. Le dijo Newt

-Ahhh… yo iré por agua- Dijo Aris

…

El silencio en la isla era evidente.

Hanna encontró un ave para cazar así que tomo una flecha y su arco, apunto y…

-¿Qué encontraste?- Disparo pero falló

-¡Newt!- Grito cuando vio al rubio detrás de ella

-Lo siento

-Te odio- Volvió a tomar otra flecha, se posiciono, miro a Newt que levanto las manos como diciendo que no haría nada y disparo dando en el blanco.

-¡Sí!- Dijo la chica

Ambos se acercaron y le había dado justo en el ojo. Era un ave bastante grande así que alcanzaba para todos. Además por lo que Hanna vio, Newt había recolectado frutas. Se encontraron con Aris y se dirigieron dónde estaban Aria y Thomas.

 _Mientras tanto…_

 **Narrado por Aria:**

 _Sentí que algo se movía en mi hombro, era Thomas que al parecer estaba despertando de un profundo sueño. Se incorporó y se froto los ojos, sentí un vacío cuando se separó pero al poco tiempo desapareció._

 _-Hola- Me dijo casi susurrando_

 _-Hola- Le respondí -¿Cómo dormiste?-_

 _-Bien, pero tú dormiste más que yo- Dijo, me había estado viendo dormir_

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo… me viste dormir Thomas-_

 _-Ahh…- Se sonrojo -…solo un poco, luego me dormí yo en tu hombro- Se sonrojo más_

 _-Te sonrojaste- Le dije riendo_

 _Él se rio y yo también, en un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos quedamos así por un largo rato. Yo esperaba que ninguno de los chicos volviera en ese mismo momento. Mi mirada bajo a sus labios, eran… simplemente eran… perfectos, estaban un poco entreabiertos lo cual me daban más ganas de besarlo ¿Besarlo? ¿Qué te pasa Aria? Vuelve a sus ojos antes de que piense mal. Hice caso a mi conciencia, aunque la vista no estaba mal, cuando volví a sus ojos estos no me miraban, estaban mirando mis labios, lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco._

 _-Aria ¿Te han dicho que eres más bonita cuando te sonrojas?- Me pregunto ahora si mirando mis ojos_

 _-Ahhh… Thomas…- Susurre_

 _Coloco una mano en mi mejilla, sentí sus dedos en mi nuca empujándome hacia adelante. Yo estaba tan roja que esperaba que no lo viera, aunque en ese momento mi mente estaba nublada por su aliento, tan fuera de mi estaba que no sentí cuando su otra mano rodeo mi cintura acercándome más a él._

 _-Aria… yo…- Algo me quiso decir pero lo callé_

 _-Shh… Thomas- No hacían falta palabras, solo quería besarlo._

 _Estábamos tan cerca, sentía su aliento en mis labios y su vista ya no estaba en mis ojos sino en ellos, coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello y una mano en la nuca, no quería que él solo llevara la delantera. Nuestros labios se rozaban, cuando apenas se rozaron sentí una electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, estábamos tan cerca que casi…_

 _-¡Volvimos!- Grito Hanna, detrás de ella estaba Newt y Aris_

 _-¿Interrumpimos algo?- Pregunto Aris_

 _-No- Dijimos al unísono con Thomas_

 _-Ahhh… ¿Aria te sientes bien? Estas colorada- Me pregunto Hanna_

 _-Ahhh… yo, lo que pasa es que yo…- No sabía que decir_

 _-No se sentía bien, esta… frustrada con todo lo que pasa y estuvo llorando así que la consolé y abracé- Thomas me había salvado_

 _-Si eso… eso me pasa Hanna- Le dije_

 _-Ehhh… Okey- Dijo Hanna y se sentó con los demás para hacer una fogata y cocinar el ave que tenían en la mano._

 _-Gracias- Le susurre a Thomas para que solo él me escuchara_

 _-De nada- Me dijo y aprovecho que nadie estaba viéndonos para darme un beso, aunque no en la boca ni en la mejilla._

 _En el cuello._

 *****Fin Aria*****

-Espero que les guste no soy cocinera y no hay mucho para comer- Dijo Hanna

-Está bien Hanna- Le dijo Thomas

-Aria ¿Enserio estas bien? Me miras de una forma que parece que me quisieras matar- Dijo Hanna

-¡¿Qué?! No Hanna, es solo que… sigo frustrada como Thomas dijo- Mintió Aria, pero se prometió algo mientras comía.

Si Hanna llegaba a estar en la misma situación con Newt, ella se vengaría.

Claro, solo por diversión.

 **Lamento que sea corto, falta de inspiración, pero quería hace tiempo… subir un poco la temperatura. Prometo que en el que sigue habrá más misterios y más cosas se descubrirán.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A pedido de una amiga, actualizare más pronto de lo que pensaba. Generalmente dejo pasar tiempo para que más gente lo lea, pero me lo pidió enseguida, así que esta vez actualizare temprano.**_

 **Chapter 7**

Comían como si fuese la primera y última vez que probaran un bocado de algo. Aria seguía tirándole miradas de… enojo quizá a Hanna quien no se daba cuenta de esto.

Además de esto, los lugares como el que se encontraban poseen varios peligros, de los que de seguro ninguno estaba enterado…

-Ehhh… chicos, ¿qué es eso?- Dijo Hanna

-Una rama Hanna, tranquila- Dijo Aris

-Aris… no creo que solo sea una rama- Dijo Thomas

-Oigan ¡Son serpientes!- Grito Aria

No solo había serpientes en el suelo, también bajaban por las ramas de los árboles, salían de entre medio de las plantas, por todos lados había serpientes.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Aria

-¿No es obvio? ¡Correr!- Dijo Hanna

Todos hicieron caso a Hanna y comenzaron correr.

 _ *****Cuartel De CRUEL*****_

 _-Ahora hagamos que se separen- Dijo una mujer rubia_

 _Lo que ninguno sabía era que, al igual que en área, había cámaras para vigilarlos, aunque en vez de escarabajos estaban colocadas cuidadosamente en los troncos de algunos árboles._

 _-Coloca un pequeño barranco ahí- Le indico la mujer a uno de los hombres para que Aria y Thomas cayeran._

 _-Seguro- Respondió el hombre_

 _-Ahí coloca más serpientes- Le dijo a una mujer para que colocara en dirección a donde se dirigía Aris._

 _-Señora, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos dos?- Pregunto un joven refiriéndose a Hanna y Newt_

 _-Espera…- Le indico -…ahora- Dijo finalmente pasado unos segundos_

 _-Claro- Le respondió el joven. Al igual que con Aria y Thomas, coloco un barranco por el cual casi cae Hanna pero no cayo ya que Newt la tomo del brazo y se salvaron ambos._

 _-No cayeron, ¿quiere que lo arregle?- Le pregunto una mujer_

 _-No… déjalo. Tal vez así será mejor-_

 _-Como usted diga Señora Ava Paige-_

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Estas bien?

-Si… Newt, estoy bien. ¿Y los demás?- Pregunto Hanna

-Creo que los perdimos

-Bien, sigamos. En algún momento los encontraremos- Le dijo Hanna comenzando a caminar

 _Del otro lado de la isla…_

-Al fin despiertas ¿Estas bien?-

Thomas se había golpeado la cabeza la caer por el barranco, Aria lo recostó y coloco un pedazo de tela de su campera con agua en el golpe.

-Sí, gracias

-De nada Thomas- Dijo Aria

-Oye Aria, sobre lo que paso hace un rato yo… bueno yo…- Aria quería que terminara de hablar pero sabía que no se animaría a concretar la frase.

-Tranquilo… no hace falta que te disculpes- Le interrumpió Aria, remojo de nuevo el paño en el agua y cuando levanto la vista, Thomas estaba más cerca mirándola fijo a los ojos.

-¿Hubiera sido un error?- Le pregunto casi en un susurro

La noche comenzaba a caer, no los habían encontrado y la oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrir la isla no ayudaba en la búsqueda.

-Mejor descansemos por hoy, mañana seguiremos Hanna- Le dijo Newt a sus espaldas

-Okey- Le respondió Hanna desanimada –Pero no quiero volver a correr por alguna otra cosa, así que no dormiré en el piso-

-¿Y dónde entonces?- Le pregunto Newt, Hanna desvió la vista buscando un lugar.

-Ahí- Dijo señalando a la rama de un árbol

Newt la miró desconcertado.

-¿Estás loca verdad?

-¿Quieres que te muerdan las serpientes o algo peor?- Dijo Hanna comenzando a subir y ayudando a Newt a subir también.

Al llegar a la rama se recostaron contra en tronco aunque Hanna se recostó sobre el pecho de Newt.

-Newt, ¿Crees que Minho tenga algo que ver con lo que les dije?

-Hablas de ¿acabar con todos?

-Ataco a Thomas, si lo pueden controlar a él, también a nosotros quizá… para hacer algo que no querríamos hacer

-Habrá que dormir con un ojo abierto- Dijo Newt abrazándola –Mejor… intenta dormir

-¿Y tú?- Dijo Hanna levantando la cabeza para mirarlo

-Hare guardia, solo descansa

 _-Thomas… ¿Qué pasaría si Aria no me recuerda más?- Me pregunto Aria_

 _-No creo que sea para siempre Aria, ya veremos que hacer- Le dije para tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que eso no funcionaría hasta que Hanna la recordará._

 _-Thomas… tengo miedo, aunque no lo creas_

 _-¿De qué Aria? Nos necesitan, no creo que nos hagan daño_

 _-A ustedes los necesitan, y si es como me dijiste, que hacen esto para ver nuestra Zona Letal, harán lo que sea por una cura_

 _-¿A qué le temes?- Le pregunte_

 _-A morir, a perder a los que amo. Quiero vengarme por esto- Me dijo, se notaba que había pasado por mucho, tal vez no como Hanna pero si tenía un pasado._

 _-¿Te ocurrió algo antes de esta vida?- Decidí preguntarle, no importaba si no quería responderme_

 _-Pues… Ehhh… sí, sabes mi vida no era de oro cuando comenzaron Las Llamaradas. Es…. Complicado pero… necesito decírselo a alguien y confió en ti… veras… yo- Aria no pudo terminar de contarme, un ruido llamo nuestra atención. Algo entre las plantas asechaba pero no sabíamos que hasta que…_

 _-Hola Thomas_

 _¡Teresa! ¿Qué hacía aquí? Sé que es parte del grupo pero… no creí que la enviarían con nosotros._

 _-Teresa ¿Qué haces aquí- Le pregunte, temía que atacara como la última vez_

 _-Todo es tu culpa…- Dijo –Pero nos salvaran… solo debemos matarte y estaremos a salvo- Sonaba llena de furia y enojo_

 _-¿De qué hablas Teresa? Soy yo, Thomas_

 _-Sé quién eres y por eso… debemos matarte_

 _-¿Tú y quien más?- Salto Aria, detrás de Teresa tres chicas con cuchillos aparecieron. Las había visto antes, ellas me habían matado a mí y a Aria. Reconocí a una la cual había atado a Aria, se llamaba Spencer o así creo que Teresa la había llamado._

 _-Teresa… no les hagas caso, matándome no llegaran a nada. Te están manipulando_

 _-No Thomas…. Si lo hacemos nos salvaran. No te resistas o será más difícil para todos- Sabía que la estaban manipulando pero parecía ser su cuerpo pero no su alma._

 _-Teresa debemos matarlo ¡ahora!- Le dijo una de las chicas_

 _-Tienes razón Harriet, Sonya, Spencer rodéenlos para que ninguno haga nada estúpido- Les ordeno Teresa_

 _-Te dije que no nos recibiría con un abrazo- Le dijo Aria a Thomas_

 _-Teresa… no lo hagas, no llegaras a nada- Insistí_

 _-Todo es tu culpa Thomas… tuya y de Aria_


	8. Chapter 8

_**He regresado con un nuevo capítulo y algo que debo comentarles, en Wattpad hay una precuela de esta historia llamada Rich Kids, mi usuario es CubiFernandez (Loser Like Me) Esa es la precuela, que aún no está terminada, luego sigue esta y espero poder hacer un tercer libro. Besoos.**_

 **Chapter 8**

 _-Teresa… no lo hagas, no llegaras a nada- Insistí_

 _-Todo es tu culpa Thomas… tuya y de Aria…_

Eso fue lo último que Thomas recordó al despertar, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz tenue del lugar… esperen… ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era a Teresa diciéndole que debían matarlo e él y a Aria. ¿Aria? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Unos quejidos se escucharon a un costado, era Aria. Al parecer estaba inconsciente de seguro por culpa de Teresa. Cuando vio que ella estaba bien, solo un poco lastimada en el labio, se dedicó a ver dónde estaba. Era una cueva y parecía que estaba atado a una roda dentro de esta, un ruido llamo su atención. Cuando la figura se colocó donde la luz le daba de lleno, Thomas vio que era una de las chicas que había acompañado a Teresa a la resistencia y también la noche anterior.

-Veo que despertaste- Le dijo arrodillándose frente a él sosteniendo una botella y un trapo el cual mojo con el contenido de la botella.

-¿Quién… eres? ¿Por qué lo hacen?- Pregunto Thomas casi susurrando.

-Soy Spencer y por si no te quedo claro, debemos matarte para que nos salven

-Les están mintiendo… no las salvaran. Solo quieren ver si son capaces de probarse a ustedes mismas- Le dijo Thomas

-Solo cállate- Le dijo colocando el paño sobre su boca.

Pronto el mundo de Thomas se oscureció…

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _-Colóquenlo con cuidado en el ascensor- Dijo una voz femenina._

 _Dos hombres colocaron a un joven de unos 13 o 14 años en el ascensor cuidadosamente junto con las provisiones como cada mes._

 _-¿Por qué hacemos esto?- Ahora era una voz masculina._

 _Thomas veía todo pero no podía interactuar con las figuras en su sueño, pero algo llamo su a tención, conocía a esas dos personas. Una era él más joven y la otra era… Aria._

 _-Es por el bien de la humanidad- Les dijo una mujer vestida de blanco a ambos chicos._

…

 _Ahora se encontraba en un lugar lleno de pantallas que daban al área, lo sabía pues ellos habían estado allí cuando salieron del laberinto. Se vio a si mismo sentado frente una de esas pantallas, del otro lado estaba Aria._

 _-Aria… les arruinamos la vida- Le dijo mentalmente_

 _-También arruinaran las nuestras Thomas…-Le respondió de la misma manera_

 _Thomas… Thomas…. Thomas…_

 _ *****Fin Flashback*****_

-Thomas- Aria estaba intentando despertarlo.

-Aria…- Susurro saliendo se su sueño, o tal vez no era un sueño.

-Debemos salir de aquí- Le dijo ella

-¿Cómo? No hay forma de que no nos vean- Dijo Thomas viendo el lugar donde dos chicas los vigilaban.

-Convéncelas de que matarnos no ayudará- Le dijo Aria

-¿Spencer?- La llamo Thomas, la chica se volteó y se encamino a ellos.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto cortante, Thomas pensó bien lo que iba a decirle y como para convencerla.

-Hay… algo que debemos… decirte…

….

-Rápido Newt, despierta- Hanna llevaba más de cinco minutos tratando de despertar al rubio –Al fin, hay que buscar a los demás-

-Sí ya lo sé Hanna tranquila- Le dijo Newt tratando de no caerse de la rama del árbol. Ambos bajaron de este y comenzaron el rumbo cerca de la costa quizá los encontrarían allí.

-¿Y si esta Minho?- Le pregunto Hanna

-No lo creo- Le respondió el rubio

-No se acerquen- Les dijo alguien por detrás de ellos, ambos se sobresaltaron y cuando voltearon se encontraron con Jorge.

-¿Jorge? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Hanna

-Cruel- Respondió como si fuera obvio –No se acerquen, no creo que Minho los reciba bien- Les dijo

-¿Te has cruzado con alguien aparte de él y nosotros?- Le pregunto Newt

-No, por ahora. ¿Ustedes?- Le respondió Jorge

-Sí, con Thomas, Aria y Aris. Pero ayer los perdimos- Le dijo Hanna

-Creo que sé por dónde pueden estar, ayer si no me equivoco vi a Teresa planeando algo contra ellos- Le dijo Jorge –Mejor vayamos, en la costa no van a aparecer-

Los tres se fueron alejando de la costa en silencio para no llamar la atención de nadie que estuviera cerca, sobre todo de Minho quien seguía allí.

…

-Así que confíen en nosotros, no llegaran a nada sin nuestra ayuda- Termino Thomas

Spencer, Sonya y Harriet se habían acercado a hablar con Thomas y Aria cuando Teresa había ido a buscar algo para comer, Thomas les comento que lo que hacían no estaba bien, que les estaban mintiendo y que gracias a ellos estarían a salvo.

Las tres chicas confiaron en su palabra y decidieron desatarlos y dejarlos ir antes de que volviera Teresa.

-Al fin, supongo que Teresa me odia más, me duelen las muñecas- Dijo Aria tocándolas, la habían atado muy fuerte.

-Déjame ver- Le dijo Thomas parándose en seco y tomando las manos de Aria –Sí, te quedo un poco la marca de las sogas que usaron- Le dijo

Ambos levantaron la vista, estaban muy cerca. Sus alientos se mezclaban y sus narices se rozaban. Thomas coloco una de sus mano en la nuca de Aria para atraerla a él, no tardo más de eso hasta que sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. Aria coloco ambas manos en el cuello de Thomas y él coloco su mano libre en su cintura.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _-Thomas lo lamento- Le dijo Aria_

 _-Te preguntaron y tú les dijiste mi nombre, ¿cómo pudiste Aria?- Le pregunto Thomas, se notaba el enojo en sus ojos. En cambio en los de Aria había lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas._

 _-No tuve otra opción- Le dijo Aria angustiada_

 _-Sí que la tenías- Dicho esto Thomas salió de la sala donde se encontraban._

 _-Thomas… es por el bien de la humanidad- Le dijo una voz –Aria sabe lo que este sacrificio significa y tú lo sabrás pronto-_

 _-Thomas…-Era Aria, estaba a un costado de la mujer que vestían de blanco –Cruel es bueno-_

 _Thomas se desmayó en la camilla y al despertar estaba subiendo por el ascensor sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado._

 _ *****Fin Flashback*****_

Thomas se separó de Aria por falta de aire al igual que ella, se mantuvo pensando en ese fragmento que al parecer su mente había retenido.

-Thomas…-Lo llamo Aria, él levanto la vista ella estaba con una pequeña sonrisa delineada en sus labios, esos que acababa de probar -¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto acercándose, Thomas se alejó.

-Todo fue TÚ culpa Aria- Le dijo haciendo énfasis en el tú

-¿De qué hablas Thomas?- Le pregunto Aria sin entender nada

-Por tu culpa me mandaron al laberinto, tú les dijiste que me mandarán, ¡¿Cómo es que no recuerdas nada de eso?!- Le grito la pregunta, no solo estaba enojado también estaba confundido y angustiado.

-Thomas… yo…- Suspiro-…si te recuerdo, sé quién eres- Le dijo

-Ósea ¿Qué? ¿Solo estabas fingiendo no conocerme?- Le pregunto

-Yo… yo…

-Olvídalo… me recordabas todo este tiempo y pensabas dejar a un lado lo que me hiciste- Le dijo ya con los ojos cristalinos como los de ella –Pensar que comencé a sentir algo más por ti-

-Thomas ¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto mientras este comenzaba a caminar lejos de ella.

-Muy lejos de ti, Aria-

Aria se quedó parada en donde estaba, _tal vez debí decirle la verdad antes- Pensó_

No podía parar de llorar, Hanna no la recordaba y ahora Thomas sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo.

 _-Lo hice por tú bien Thomas…-Se dijo a sí misma –Si lo supieras, sabrías que te salve la vida-_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero gracias a Anna Jane Heelal he regresado y no me ire hasta haber actualizado todas mis historias.**_

 **Chapter 9**

La había dejado sola con sus lágrimas y recuerdos, Aria sabía que desde un principio debía haberle dicho la verdad pero simplemente, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Estaba asustada, sabía que Thomas reaccionaría mal ante esto, pero él no sabía toda la historia y debía ir a contársela.

Lo siguió intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido, Thomas caminaba a paso ligero con los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo, cada tanto soltaba un suspiro de frustración. Una piedra en su camino la hizo tropezar por suerte Thomas ni se entero, o simplemente la ignoró ya que cuando Aria levanto la cabeza el moreno había desaparecido.

-Genial- Suspiro -Ahora sí lo perdí de vista-

-¿Aria?- Aria volteo, era Newt y detrás de él venia Hanna con Jorge -Genial, te encontramos. Ehhh... ¿Y Thomas?- Le pregunto el rubio

-Peleamos- Le respondió Aria

-¿Cómo que... pelearon?- Le pregunto Hanna

-Veras... es una... laaaarga historia, Hanna- Dijo la morena

-Tenemos todo el día, literalmente ya que no sabemos que más puede pasarnos- Le dijo Hanna

-Bien, seré breve... nos encontramos a Teresa que nos secuestró junto con tres chicas más, Thomas y yo las convencimos de que matándonos no llegarían a nada, nos dejaron libres, salimos de donde estábamos, nos frenamos en medio del camino, nos besamos, al parecer recordó que yo sé quién es y de enojo- Suspiro, Hanna, Newt y Jorge estaban boquiabiertos.

Déjame ver si entendí...-Dijo Hanna- Teresa y sus secuaces los secuestraron, los llevaron a una cueva, ¿Por qué?-

-Al parecer les dijeron que esto...- Dijo señalando todo el lugar- ...es nuestra culpa y debían matarnos para salvarse pero Thomas y yo las convencimos, salvo a Teresa, que no era verdad y nos dejaron ir-

-Entonces... salieron de la cueva y en medio del camino ¿se besaron?- Pregunto la rubia, Aria asintió a la pregunta -Wow- Dijo Hanna

-Y ¿Sobre lo que paso durante el beso? ¿Qué recordó?- Le pregunto esta vez Newt

-Hanna... Yo... trabaje para Cruel al igual que Thomas y Teresa, creamos el laberinto y las pruebas y fuimos parte del primer grupo de creadores hasta la purga de estos, yo estaba ahí cuando los mandaron a ustedes al laberinto... cuando... lo mandaron a él. Al parecer recordó ese momento y ahora sabe que yo lo conozco y... me odia-Termino la morena -Debo hablar con él, debe... saber porque hice lo que hice...-

-Okey... vayamos a buscarlo- Dijo Jorge

...

-¿Los dejaron ir?- Les pregunto Teresa, las chicas asintieron -Jamás debí dejarlas a cargo, !búsquenlos¡ !De inmediato¡- Les ordeno, las chicas salieron de la cueva en búsqueda del Thomas y Aria -Deben morir- Dijo una vez sola

...

-Llevamos buscándolo por horas, ¿podemos descansar?- Pregunto Hanna

-Hanna tiene razón, Aria. Descansemos, no ira a ningún lado- Le dijo Newt

Aria los miro, quería seguir buscando a Thomas, debía explicarle todo, en especial porque lo hizo. Pero Hanna estaba exhausta como los demás así que se unió a ellos para descansar. Jorge se levanto excusándose que iría por comida y Aria decidió acompañarlo dejando a Hanna al cuidado de Newt.

 _Narrado por Newt_

 _Aria y Jorge se habían ido a buscar algo para comer, sé que Aria quiere a Thomas más que como un amigo, se le nota en su mirar hacía él y en como lo trata. Lo mismo me pasa con Hanna, creo que desde que la vi, aunque intento ver que siento antes de decir algo, por si acaso, no quiero adelantarme a decir algo que quizás no es._

 _Pero ahí esta ella, con su cabello largo negro como la noche sin estrellas, con sus ojos celestes como el agua cristalina y... creo que me estoy desviando del tema. Somos muy diferentes pero... los opuestos se atraen aunque dudo que lo que sienta sea amor._

 _-Newt ¿Qué tanto me ves?- No lo había notado, pero la miraba muy fijo. No me había dado cuenta de su cortada en la frente._

 _-¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunte acercándome a ella y tocando con mi pulgar el corte._

 _-Ahh... nada, solo un corte de cuando me caí hace un par de minutos antes de descansar- Me dijo -Estoy bien, lo juro- Me sonrio -Newt- Me volvió a llamar cuando yo había bajado la vista -Gracias por protegerme y cuidarme... yo...bueno yo- Algo quería decirme pero no se animaba, así que tal vez debía tomar la delantera._

 _-Hanna...-Dije levantando su cabeza tomando su mentón -...¿Qué ocurre?-_

 _-Es que... quiero saber algo...- Yo asentí- ¿Por qué tienes el tobillo lastimado?- Su pregunta me dejo sin aliento, no podía decírselo, me mataría. Me limite a negar con la cabeza en señal de que no contestaría su pregunta -Solo dímelo... necesito saberlo- Sus ojos estaban cristalinos._

 _-Esta bien Hanna... lo..lo haré... solo porque me importas demasiado- Suspire, lo que iba a decirle no era nada fácil -Verás yo... cuando estaba en el área fui corredor junto con Minho salíamos a recorrer el laberinto para hallar una salida, un día nos separamos para cubrir mejor le perímetro y nos encontraríamos antes de que se cerraran las puertas, ese día, Alby había ido con nosotros ...- Antes de que preguntará le dije quien era- ...era un amigo y líder del área...-Ella asintió-... en fin, nos separamos y yo... estaba muy mal... no aguantaba más seguir allí así que...- Suspiré, lo que seguía era lo peor-...subí con las enredaderas que recubrían los muros hasta llegar a la cima de este y entonces... yo...yo...salte. Casi inconsciente vi como Alby y Minho me encontraban, mi tobillo estaba sangrando y de ahí me llevaron al área para curarme... me cure, aunque no del todo y jamás volví a ser corredor-_

 _-Newt- Escuche a Hanna decir mi nombre en un hilo de voz, cuando levante mi vista para mirarla esta se abalanzo y me abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba._

 _-Estoy bien Hanna, de no ser así... no estaría aquí contigo y jamás te hubiera conocido- Le dije con ella aún abrazada a mi. Sentí como besaba mi mejilla con un beso dulce y lleno de cariño y quizás amor -¿Sabes que agradezco de estar vivo?- Ella negó con la cabeza -Haberte conocido... a ti y a los demás. Cambiaste mi vida- Ella me sonrió ampliamente, tome su mejilla con mi mano, estábamos más cerca de lo normal y ella cada vez se acercaba aún más a mi. Estábamos cerca... tan pero tan cerca... y entonces..._

 _-Oigan, encontramos a Thomas- Dijo Aria interrumpiendo, voltee a ver a Hanna, creo que estaba enojada y algo colorada al igual que Aria cuando la dejamos a solas con Thomas._

 _-Genial- Dijo Hanna, se notaba cierto dejo de sarcasmo en su voz._

 _-Iré a hablar con él- Nos dijo Aria y luego se alejo dejándonos con Jorge_

 _-¿Interrumpió algo?- Nos pregunto, nosotros solo negamos aunque Hanna parecía muy enojada, yo solo la mire de reojo y reí._

 _..._

Thomas, ¿podemos hablar?- Aria había encontrado al moreno sentado en un tronco comiendo un par de frutas y decidió acercarse para aclararle las cosas, aunque sabía que él no la escucharía. Thomas la ignoró, no escapo ni ataco, solo... la ignoro por completo.

-No será mucho tiempo... solo... quiero que sepas la verdad

-¿La verdad? ¿Cual verdad? ¿La de por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué fingías no conocerme?- Le dijo el moreno aun sentado en el tronco

-Solo escúchame Thomas... eso te pido- Le dijo Aria, el moreno la miro y bajo la vista de nuevo. Aria interpreto eso como que la dejaba explicar las cosas así que comenzó - Lo hice por tu bien, te salve la vida. Veras cuando decidieron hacer la purga y eliminar a los primeros creadores... tú estabas entre ellos, te mande al laberinto porque sabía que contigo escaparían de ahí y no solo eso... salve tu vida si no lo hacía podrías haber muerto como los creadores- Le dijo Aria -Créeme o no, pero es la verdad, poco después logre escapar y sabía que volveríamos a vernos y que tú no sabrías quien soy así que decidí no decirlo hasta que fuera una buena oportunidad- Thomas ahora estaba levantado del tronco mirando a Aria con confusión- Para resumir... salve tu vida Thomas, de la peor manera pero la salve-

-Aria... yo...

Pero Thomas no pudo terminar de hablar...


End file.
